1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a keyboard instrument that employs the display device, and in particular to a display device, which has a simple structure and which employs a simple process, that can control the display luminance and hues, and to a keyboard instrument that employs the display device as a fingering guide display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, proposed are keyboard instruments, such as acoustic pianos, electronic pianos and muffled sound pianos having both of said functions, equipped with key depression display devices, which provide for each key an LED (light emitting diode) and by which keys to be depressed are displayed at predetermined tempos in consonance with performance data. In the keyboard instrument having such a key depression display device, performance data stored in a storage device, or performance data received from an external device, such as a MIDI sequencer, are employed to display the positions of keys that are to be depressed. As the key display device has a plurality of LEDs that correspond to individual keys for displaying the positions of keys that are to be depressed and for displaying, for example, fingering data (finger data indicating the positions of the hands and the fingers to be used for key depression) and touch data, individual LEDs are employed to display these data respectively.
FIG. 14 is a diagram for explaining a conventional display example of a key depression display device. The key depression display device has red LEDs on the upper array and green LEDs on the lower array that correspond to the individual keys. Red LEDs 20 and 21 on the upper array, for example, indicate the positions of keys to be depressed in consonance with performance data, and green LEDs 22 through 23 at the lower array indicate fingering information.
Since a conventional key depression display device has separate displays for displaying individual data for a plurality of information sets, the device is complicated and expensive.